narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzushiogakure Hospital
Uzushiogakure's hospital is an establishment that specializes in medical treatment and use of medical-oriented techniques to heal others. Very few individuals working here are sent on missions to accompany other ninja while in battle as a means to increase the success rate of the mission and overall survival rate of the squad, for most are not medical-nins. The hospital administrator is currently Isano. Aspiring medical professionals are all taught here with hands-on teaching. Structure The establishment is located just outside the the Village Square and is four stories tall. It has sixty four rooms in total, most of which are doubles aside from the Critical Care Unit located on the first floor of the hospital; patients with injuries that will leave them there for only a few days are usually kept on the fourth or third floor. The double doors one enters through in the front open up to reveal a decently furnished Waiting Room with three hallways branching off on either side of it at the back with the third positioned to the immediate left of the receptionist's desk, and a set of stairs to the right to lead to a basement area, closed off until further notice. Two couches of a light blue color rest on opposite sides with coffee tables before them and a water cooler to the left of the couch on the left when first entering the building. The usual magazines are laid upon the tops of each coffee table, and the female receptionist ordinarily swipes one of them to browse while checking people in. The receptionist's desk is structured like an arch, leaving little room on either side of the woman to enter behind the desk. Behind it is an always locked door that holds files on a wide range of information, such as various diseases, parasites, poisons, and all their cures to start with in cabinets that are kept well organized and maintained. In there is also used for storage in case of shortages or emergencies when the hospital employees need to grab items and evacuate. The left and right hallways lead to patient and examination rooms. The left hallway has several emergency surgery rooms positioned on the right side of the hallway through double doors while the left side of the hall holds patients either in critical condition that need to be monitored and reached within seconds, as well as those in a coma. The right hallway follows a similar set up, both having stairs at the end to lead people up to the second floor for more patient rooms, and this floor also holds staff offices. The hallway to the immediate left of the desk leads to the other rooms in the back of the hospital, and it is lined with several rooms on its own before it opens up to the back section that also holds patient chambers as well as a cafeteria. The rooms themselves are often very plain, but have a beautiful view of the active village below. Depending on how much capacity is remaining in the hospital will determine whether the patient can request a single room, or share a room with someone else. On the second and third floor is also where Nurseries are located, but primarily hold patient rooms. Also on the third floor is a few more rooms and the Toxicology Department is situated there also, as well as the Morgue. The hospital is being expanded to make room for a Psychology Department that will primarily be taking up portions of the second and third floor. The fourth floor is home to more patient chambers, but the Research Department and Pharmaceutical Department is also placed here; however, copies of all their files and research are kept under lock and key behind the receptionist's desk in a cabinet drawer just in case of a fire or other emergencies. Isano's office is located on the second floor as all the others, though this room is unique in the fact that it holds all information regarding the staff and all patients; doctors deliver copies of their current patients to be placed on file for Isano to browse if necessary. It is the largest of the offices. Defenses The Hospital is not equipped with many safety features. When the village is under attack and people are being evacuated, it is often the case that not everyone can flee, either due to intense injuries or being comatose. The following defenses are currently in place: Several seals decorate the outside walls and front grounds of the hospital, which all have the ability of sprouting formula threads that can restrain an opponent upon command. It's power is enough to even destroy a reincarnated shinobi, thus boulders and other various obstacles are of little threat. This is the first and most simple line of defense the hospital has. It can be activated by either the Kage himself, the creator of the defenses, or Isano. Since there are multitudes of these tags scattered about and hidden in various locations, finding them all would be nearly impossible without knowing the exactly pattern Hana had created, which is in the pattern of a whirlpool. Departments The following departments are available in Uzushiogakure Hospital and each is run by a respective department head. Toxicology Department Psychology Department Maternity Ward Pharmaceutical Department Greenhouse Research Department Pathology Department Critical Care Unit